Rest, Relaxation, and Reunion
by VampHybrid
Summary: Two days away from the camp; two days to be pampered and spoiled like a millionaire. This was one of the best prizes any of them had ever gotten, especially Duncan. But then...Courtney shows up. Can the two be together, even for two days? DxC CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Arrival

_**Rest, Relaxation, and Reunion**_

**Disclaimer: **I still Don't Own _Total Drama Island _:P If I did, this totally would happen and Courtney wouldn't have been voted off XP

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Some Suggestive Little Themes and Slight Damage Done to Duncan's Face XD later on, though…

**A/N: SPOILER!! **This was a very interesting idea that I got after watching the newest episode of_ TDI_ where the teams are split up by sexes and The Guys win a trip to a 5-star hotel for winning the…disgusting…eat-off .-. I'm sorry, but it was really gross…Even Bad-Boy-Duncan puked XD I felt so sorry for him but I think this should make him fell better -evil grin- enjoy hehehe :3

T—D—I

Two days away from that Godforsaken camp; what an _amazing _win! The Guys were pretty excited as they took the cruise to the fancy hotel. In the matter of only an hour or so, they reached the lavish hotel where they would be staying. The five looked up at the amazing look and feel of it all. It had many floors, each decked out with a balcony that could let whoever was standing there see a beautiful view out to the ocean. The smell of saltwater was fresh in their nostrils as they took their first few steps up to the lobby.

A young fellow, dressed up finely in what the campers believed to be his uniform, walked up to them, smiling widely at them. He had darkish hair and hazel eyes.

"Bonjour, Messieurs!" he said with a deep accent. Duncan immediately grabbed the man by the collar and glared heatedly.

"What'd you call me!?" he said irritably, obviously not knowing what the words the man had said even meant. DJ gently tapped the rebel's shoulder, causing him to look over his shoulder at him.

"Um," DJ began nervously. "He was just talking French, Duncan; he said hello," he explained calmly. The green faux-hawked teen widened his eyes before laughing nervously at the man he had nearly knocked the living daylights out if. Carefully letting go of his collar and dusting him off slightly, he apologized.

"Hehe…sorry, man," he said with a nervous grin. The young man frowned but managed to smile again.

"You young gentlemen must be the winners of Total Drama Island's most recent challenge," he told them. The campers all nodded at once. The man gave a small laugh. "Come this way then; I shall lead you each to your personal suites," he explained. The Guys looked at each other, excited.

"Personal suites!?" they asked each other simultaneously. "Awesome!" Eagerly, they followed the man into an elevator and awaited the arrival.

T—D—I

DJ, Owen, Geoff, and Trent had been lead to their amazing suites, each personalized to each person's taste. DJ had a nature-like theme to it, with hammock in the balcony and a comfy green bed; needless to say, he loved it. Owen's had been Canadian Pride themed, with many Canadian merchandise and flags hanging form everywhere. There was also a special fridge in there for him, filled with food of various kinds. Geoff's was somewhat surfer-like, with boards hung around to decorate the room; his balcony also had a hammock. Trent's was made for music-lovers, like him; pictures of guitars of all types hung on the walls, with a few, even, on display.

Duncan was the last to be taken to his room. The man gave him his key card and bid him farewell, telling him to have a good stay. The rebel nodded and turned to his door. After seeing the other rooms, he was excited to see what his came with. Quickly opening the door, he stepped in and his eyes widened; it was beyond awesome.

One wall had a large-screen TV and, next to it, was a library of various CD's with a mixer in front with professional headphones and everything. Opposite that wall was the bed which was decked out in black covers with one main skull in the center, of course. Duncan grinned and chuckled happily before quickly jumping on his bed and landing on his back in his favorite relaxing position; with his arms behind his head. The bed even felt like it was made for him. Getting comfy, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled to himself. It sucked it was only two days; Duncan had never been pampered in his life and he was looking forward to it. Hearing his door knock suddenly, he opened one eye and looked over to it. Sighing slightly, he stood and walked over to it, opening it. On the other side was the rest of his team. They smiled from what they could see in his room.

"Wow, Duncan!" Trent complimented first. "They got you right on target, eh?" he asked playfully.

"Yup," the bad boy responded cockily as he looked over his shoulder to his room. "I have to say, even I was impressed." That was a lot, coming from Duncan. He looked back to his friends with a smile.

"So," DJ perked up. "We were thinking of heading to the pool; want to come along?" he asked kindly. Duncan nodded once.

"Sure," he responded. Grabbing his key card before leaving, the five of them walked to the elevator once again. Once they reached the lobby, they picked up some towels from the front office and headed to the outdoor pool. Yes, there was an indoor one but the day was much too beautiful to pass up. Duncan decided to stay at a seat, relaxing, while the others went into the water.

First spreading his towel over his long chair, Duncan then stripped his shirt off and sat down. Taking off his sneakers and such afterwards, he stayed in his cargo shorts and lay back. Pulling out a pair of jet-black sunglasses, he placed them on his face, closed his eyes, pulled his hands behind his head, and silently enjoyed the nice heat from the Sun above. He was very much content with his activity for the day; for two days, he could be pampered and spoiled to death but, all that really mattered now was just relaxing and taking a break from that crazy island. Even if it was only for two days, he tried to keep his mind off of it.

T—D—I

"Yo Duncan." It was Trent's voice talking to him. The Juvenile wondered what the guitar-playing teen could want.

"What?" the rebel responded, not moving from his position and not bothering to open his eyes to look at the other teen.

"Dude." It was Geoff's voice this time. "I think Courtney's here." Duncan's blue eyes shot open and he glared at the other young man. Quickly standing, he glared at the two which had come to him.

"If this is a joke, I can easily make it so you'll never have kids," he told them both venomously, a vein showing slightly on his forehead and his blue eyes showing that he was very much serious. The other teens smiled nervously at the threat and shook their heads.

"No, dude, look!" Geoff said as he turned the rebel around so he could see a brunette that was at the other end of the pool. Duncan's eyes widened again; this girl did look a hell lot like Courtney. Unconsciously, he started walking to her. Very soon, he reached the brunette and could make out her face a little better, although she still hadn't noticed him. It really was her. With a grin on his face, he got ready to call to her.

"Courtney!" Duncan's eyes widened; that was _not_ his voice. He looked in the girl's direction and saw another guy come to her side and hand her a drink. He was about medium build and currently shirtless in black bathing shorts. He had a short 'military' haircut, Duncan called it, and his hair was a deep black. The guy's eyes were also a perfect shade of bright green; they stuck out more than anything on his face. Not that he had anything else; unlike Duncan, this guy lacked facial piercing or oddly streaked hair. Not that he necessarily needed them; the guy looked pretty handsome. Duncan could only glare; he looked just a little _too_ good to be around _his_ Courtney.

The former CIT smiled slightly at the newcomer while Duncan could only seethe. But he couldn't bring himself to make himself present to her. Why, he didn't know. Sighing, he turned around and walked back up to his friends.

"What's up?" Trent asked, surprised that Duncan had walked away without killing the other guy. "Was it her?"

"Forget it," the rebel replied irritably. "I think she's found herself a new guy already," he told them, trying to hide his misery. Trent and Geoff could sense their rebellious friend's pain.

"I'm surprised that would stop you," the guitar player said, his voice low. Duncan glared at him.

"You honestly think that's what stopping me!? I could take that short-haired jerk with one hand tied behind my back!" he told them both angrily before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then why don't you?" Geoff questioned. The rebel's glare intensified in the blonde man's direction.

"I'm gonna go get a massage," he muttered, walking to his chair, grabbing his belongings, and heading back into the hotel. Trent and Geoff looked at each other and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, bra?" Geoff asked playfully.

"Oh yeah," Trent replied. The two brought their knuckles together briefly in the basic male agreement.

"I'm thinking it's time for a little 'reunion.'"

T—D—I

**A/N: **Oh, this is going to be fun :3 Short but this will get better, I promise :D sorry if Duncan's a little…OOC…or anyone, for that matter –nervous grin- I'm still kinda getting used to them .-. Any who, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :3 thanks.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

_**Rest, Relaxation, and Reunion**_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, would I honestly have to put these? Seriously?

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Some Suggestive Little Themes and A Little Bit of Friendly Violence :3

**A/N: **Please enjoy!

T—D—I

Silently, Duncan walked into the hotel lobby, not paying attention to much around him except for his destination. Once he reached the massage area, he waited for only a few moments before a young woman walked up to him, a smile on her face. Duncan attempted to smile back. Gently placing a hand on his bare back, the woman led Duncan to the room where she would de-stress him. Telling him to wait for a few moments, she left the room and Duncan prepared for the much-needed massaging.

Taking the few moments to himself, the Rebel looked around the room. In the middle lay the massage bed and the room was lit with a dim light above and several candles on shelves and some on the floor. Overall it was _meant_ to look and feel relaxing. The floor was a light tan in color and the walls were made of what seemed to be a dark mahogany wood. He looked to the left side of the room and saw a small table before walking up to it. He placed his shirt and towel upon the table and put his red sneakers on the ground below. Afterwards, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card, gently tossing it upon his belongings before doing the same with his sunglasses. Then, he silently walked up to the massage bed and lay down on his stomach, resting his head in his arms, as he waited for his masseuse.

Relaxed and with little to no paranoia crossing his mind, Duncan couldn't feel the eyes of two other males outside of his current room. It was Trent and Geoff, currently trying to pull off the plan that they had conjured up together, with the help of DJ and Owen, too. They had smiled happily as soon as they saw Duncan's key card upon his clothes, unattended. And, because the Rebel was currently trying to keep everything out of his mind, their plan would be easy; like stealing candy from a baby. Outside in the lobby, DJ and Owen had taken the liberty of being the distractions; they were talking to Duncan's soon-to-be masseuse, as well as a few others, to keep them from going inside.

Trent and Geoff looked at each other. The guitar-player brought a finger to his lips, signifying they be quiet. Geoff nodded and, silently, the two teens crawled into the room and up to the table where their rebellious friend's belongings lay. Once they reached the small table, they stood up on their knees and grabbed Duncan's key, switching it with another one. Silently, then, they slipped back out of the room and out into the lobby, right under the Juvenile's nose.

Once DJ and Owen saw the two leaving back out to the pool area, they kindly finished there conversation with the masseuses and followed after them. With a smile, the women bade them farewell and left to Duncan's room.

T—D—I

Outside, the four young men met up near one side of the pool. Trent showed them the key they had gotten. Geoff and DJ nodded once while Owen laughed slightly. They then looked in the direction of what they believed to be Courtney's belonging's; they had seen her walk up to a certain chair a few times now and they were all positive it was hers. After Duncan had left, they had managed to steal her key card and, when they went into Duncan's room, switched his with hers. The idea now was to do the same with her so that, once the two discovered their keys had been switched, they would _have_ to see each other in some way, shape, or form. As they had noted, each key had the room number upon it so realizing the switch wouldn't be too hard for either teen.

Trent decided he would be the one to place the key on Courtney's belongings. The remaining watched as he slipped off towards her chair. She was standing very close by so Trent would have to be extra quiet and careful to make sure he didn't hit something and make a stray noise. Amazingly, he succeeded in placing her key upon her things where _her_ key had been originally. However, things always went wrong when trying to be sneaky.

As Trent was pulling his hand back, he lost his balance, being on his knees and all, and almost fell on the small table that was next to the girl's chair. He managed to make it rattle a little. Gasping silently, he ducked under the girl's chair just as she turned around to investigate the sound. As she was about to get a closer look, she heard her name being called out by the young man Duncan had seen with her earlier. Shrugging off whatever she may have heard, she walked up to the young man. Trent set free a breath of relief before getting out from under the chair and walking back up to his friends.

"That was close," he told them, his voice shaken with anxiousness. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well," DJ spoke up now. "Now what?"

They all looked at each other and then back to Trent.

"We've given them a boost," he explained. "All we can do now is sit back and hope it all works out," he told them calmly before turning stern.

"And hope Duncan doesn't screw up."

T—D—I

After about an hour or so, Courtney walked up to her belongings. Checking everything, she realized nothing was taken and grabbed her things to walk into the lobby. Before she did, however, she heard her name being called out behind her, in a voice she had become quite familiar with since she had arrived here. Turning around, she faced the young man who had apparently taken a very big liking to her. Courtney had to admit, he seemed very nice and sweet but she still cared for Duncan all too much. You tend not to forget someone who taught you to loosen up, especially when you're someone like Courtney who's had a stick up her butt for her whole life.

The only reason she had met this new young man was because her parents had been watching _Total Drama Island_ since Day One. At first, they were grateful that the former CIT had stayed away from the Juvenile who was obviously crushing on her and rejected him. But, when she arrived home, she got a very serious lecture from her parents about being attracted to someone like Duncan, and _kissing_ him, much less. After her experience, Courtney had obviously defended Duncan, saying he wasn't all bad and that he was one of the best things to ever come into her life. After being punished several times for her continuing care for the Rebel, her parents decided that she may have just been stressed out from that crazy island. That's how she ended up in this 5-star hotel.

Her parents sent her here, with friends of the family, to get her mind off that ridiculous crush. But, there was a catch; the friends of the family had a handsome son who was currently looking for a girlfriend. Seeing as they were desperate, Courtney's parents sent her off, hoping she would fall for this son and forget all about Duncan, the green-faux-hawked and oddly-pierced teen who had stolen her heart—by some odd miracle—over at camp. However, it wasn't working in the least bit; on the contrary, actually. Courtney couldn't seem to keep her mind off of Duncan. She missed him so badly…

Forcing these thoughts away from her, she looked to the son with a false smile. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Aaron," she greeted him kindly. The young man, apparently known as Aaron, smiled brightly in return. His green eyes were filled with the utmost happiness and cheeriness, something Courtney was still unaccustomed to; she was used to Duncan's suggestive quirks of the brow and playful twinkle in the eye.

"Hey, Courtney, mind if I ask you something?" the black-haired teen questioned her happily. The girl before him raised a curious brow.

"Sure," she responded finally. Aaron took a deep breath; obviously his question was somewhat nerve-wrecking.

"Would you…" he began anxiously. "Want to go out for dinner tonight? I know this great restaurant that's near the beach…well, if you're interested, I mean…" he explained. Courtney widened her eyes at this request, however. She had never left someone the way she had left Duncan; she wasn't sure if they were still together or as good as over. She suddenly remembered the wooden skull he had carved for her. She wondered, now, how long it must've taken him to make it.

"Um…" she mumbled nervously. Aaron could immediately sense her hesitation.

"You don't still like that guy from _Total Drama Island,_ do you? Didn't your parents…not like him?" he questioned her curiously.

"What does it matter to you?" Courtney asked while crossing her arms in front of her baby-blue bikini-topped chest. "I have a right to be attracted to whoever I like."

"Yeah, but, how?" Aaron questioned, not able to comprehend the situation. "You're so…smart, upper-class…quite frankly; you're too good for him!" he told her.

"Why!?" the former CIT growled. "Because he's been to jail a few times? No one's perfect, you know, and you're starting to look pretty ugly by judging him like this…"

"I'm not saying anything," Aaron clarified. "I just think that someone of your standard could find somebody a lot better…" he explained.

"I don't care what anyone _thinks,_" Courtney growled, turning on a heel and heading inside the lobby. She heard Aaron sigh heavily behind her but she dared not look back. She was tired of people who keep giving her their opinion when it was obvious that she could care less and just wasn't interested. Her eyes stay tense as she walked up to the elevator, pressed the button to go up, and waited. Trailing deeper into her thoughts, she was oblivious to another person who had come up behind her.

T—D—I

Duncan walked out from the massage area, his eyes droopy from how amazingly relaxed he felt and his muscles loose. In one arm, he carried his shirt and sneakers while, in the other, his fingers gripped around his key card. He had a cozy smile playing on his features and his legs felt weak. Slowly, he walked towards the elevators, completely not noticing a young brunette girl who was already waiting. He stayed standing behind her and also waited.

Blinking once, he heard the elevator make its stop. The doors pulled apart and the brunette stepped in. When she turned around, Duncan finally managed to get out of his droopy state; it was Courtney. She didn't notice him standing there but he saw her as clearly as anyone who could see the green dye in his faux-hawk. His eyes widened, his brow rising curiously; the girl looked sad and frustrated. He was about to say something but was too late; the elevator doors slid closed and he heard it begin to ascend.

The Rebel's face grew into a frown, his eyes half-lidded in annoyance and his brow twitching. Lately, he was speaking a little too late when that girl was around and it currently wasn't a good thing. Not only did he have competition but said competition had been with her for most of the day, saying God only knows what and possibly flirting as shamelessly as Duncan himself. The Juvenile's main concern, however, was that this newcomer could be keeping Courtney's mind _away_ from him, maybe even trying to make her forget him completely. His eyes drooped at this.

A few other people came to the elevator area and someone already pushed the button. When the elevator came once again, the few, including Duncan, walked in, each pressing the button to their desired floor. The Rebel didn't have to worry, for someone else had already punched in his designated floor as well. A minute or so had passed and everyone, with the exception of Duncan and two others, had emptied from the elevator. Finally reaching their floor, they exited.

The Rebel went his own direction, eventually reaching his room. Once he did, he pulled up his key and, without even looking at it, inserted it into the card slot. The door had a small light on it which would blink green if the key worked. However, it blinked red, accompanied by a small noise. Duncan raised his brow at this. He tried again, only to come up with the same result. He sighed, irritated, and inspected the card finally. He was slightly surprised to see that the card read a room number that wasn't his but a room in the floor that was below his. His card had been switched, needless to say.

The pierced teen growled, annoyed that he now would have to go to the other room to return the key and see if that person had his card. Before doing anything, he pulled on his sneakers and shirt once more. Stuffing the switched key card in his pocket, he headed towards the elevator once again. He pressed the button and waited. After only a few seconds, he heard it coming up the elevator shaft. It stopped and the doors pulled apart. Looking up, his blue eyes met with unforgettable onyx ones and his eyes widened slightly.

"Princess?"

T—D—I

**A/N: **Oh, I _love _the suspense! :3 I _told _this was gonna get good! Didn't I tell you it was gonna get good!? Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames! ;) Thanks! I hope you're all enjoying it so far!


	3. Stolen

_**Rest, Relaxation, and Reunion**_

**Disclaimer: **-Insert clever and silly disclaimer here-

**Rating: **PG—PG-13Due To Some Suggestive Little Themes and that Friendly Violence I Keep Mentioning XD

**A/N: **Wow, I'm glad so many people are enjoying this! Thank you all!

T—D—I

"Duncan!?" Well, that was to be expected. The two teens stared at each other for a few moments, neither knowing how exactly to react or what to say. They stood there, separated by some invisible wall that stood at the entrance of the elevator. As much as they could very easily stand there, staring at each other, time was ticking by; the elevator doors began to slide closed. The two widened their eyes further.

"No, I won't lose you!" Duncan cried out as his left hand flew between the two doors. The sensors feeling an obtrusion, the doors slid back to the sides; Duncan's hand remaining on them and ended upon the frame. His body had now broken that invisible wall from earlier and his face was mere centimeters away from Courtney's. The girl had now brought her hand to her chest, surprised further by this act. The Rebel stared at her, his eyes filled with something she hadn't seen in Duncan before; sadness and desperateness.

Courtney reversed her expression to a smile and, in the blink of an eye, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into him and tightening him into her embrace. The Juvenile widened his eyes as he stepped out from where he was and into the hallway, both arms at his sides and with Courtney still hanging onto him. The elevator closed its doors and descended. Duncan smiled and finally placed his arms around the former CIT as well. His eyes then fell closed, content.

After a few moments, Courtney finally pulled away from him, keeping her hands on his chest and smiling up at him. The Rebel smiled too, with his infamous cocky grin and confidant eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Courtney questioned him. Duncan frowned slightly.

"Haven't you been watching the show?" he questioned.

"Yeah, right," the girl replied sarcastically as she stepped back form him, her hands leaving his chest. "The people I've been with barely give me time to breathe! Much less even come up to my suite to watch…" Duncan glared slightly at this; he realized that guy she was with _was_ trying to keep her mind off of him.

"What's happened?" Courtney's question broke him out of his thoughts and he responded.

"Well, Chris separated us by sexes and me and The Guys won a challenge, the prize being that we spend two days in this hotel. I'm just glad we were able to get away from that place, even if it's only for two days," he explained monotonously. Courtney raised a brow, curious. A hand went to her mouth nervously.

"What was the challenge?" she asked him. She noticed Duncan twitch a little in the brow.

"An eat-off…a disgusting one…that made me puke…" he responded shamefully, his eyes closed as he tried to repress the memories of that horrifying incident. "God, it was so gross…it was Owen who helped us win in the end."

"_You_ puked?" Courtney asked, obviously surprised. Duncan looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye. The preppy girl in front of him smiled sympathetically before walking up to him, again, and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Duncan widened his eyes at this unexpected act of affection and finally looked back to her; she was smiling gently. He smiled back. For a few moments, they simply smirked at each other before they both remembered their switched cards.

"Well, Princess, I'd love to stay and talk about how much you absolutely_ love_ me," Duncan teased playfully. "But my key card got switched and I have to go give it back so I can get my card back, too." He began to walk up to the elevator button again but Courtney spoke before his finger pushed it.

"My card got switched, too," she told him. "That's why I'm in this floor; my room is in the floor below." Duncan widened his eyes a bit and looked back to her.

"_Below_ this floor, you said?" he asked and pulled out the card. "This card is for a room in that floor," he stated, facing her fully and showing her the card. Courtney's eyes widened upon reading the number on the key.

"That's my room!" she told him, quickly snatching the key from his hand. She then pulled the switched card from her back pocket; she was wearing jean shorts. She then showed it to Duncan. "Is this one yours?"

Duncan looked at card and smiled before taking it. "Yeah, thanks," he replied. They looked back at each other, smiling.

"I wonder how they got switched…I didn't see you when I was outside and, even if I did, I wouldn't have switched them," Courtney explained, sticking her card in back pocket and looking back to Duncan. She mentally slapped herself as she saw that he had a suggestive and pervy smile and quirk to his brow.

"Or, maybe you _did_ so you could sneak into my room you could give me a little surprise for when I got back," he winked playfully after he said this, the lust in his blue eyes saying how feverishly non-innocent the thoughts in his mind were. Courtney rolled her eyes and playfully gave him his moment.

"Oh, yes, Duncan," she said with the same playful and suggestive voice he usually used. She pulled an arm around his waist, bringing them closer together, and placed her other hand on his chest again, staring deeply into his eyes. Duncan could only grin cockily at this.

"I just love you so much," Courtney continued teasingly. "I just had to do something special…but I can't take it anymore, oh, Duncan, take me now!" The two were now pressed, chest-to-chest, each with a playful smile tugging at their lips and with half-lidded eyes.

"Seriously?" The Rebel responded as a hand was already making its way to her rear. Courtney giggled as she saw that he thought she was, indeed, being serious.

"No, you perv!" she said with a laugh as she pushed him away at arms length. "I was kidding!" Duncan lowered his gaze, slightly disappointed. Courtney embraced him again.

"I missed you," she told him kindly. This made the Juvenile smile, in spite of everything. It also made him realize that, thankfully, the former CIT still cared for him. His arms wrapped around her.

"Me too."

T—D—I

Duncan had decided to escort Courtney back to her room. She told _him _what she was doing in this hotel as well after he asked her in the elevator. Duncan also questioned her as to whom the young man she was with was. They were close to reaching her room at this time. The girl frowned nervously at this.

"I don't like him, if that's what you're thinking," she explained immediately.

"Actually, I did," Duncan confessed, a part of his voice sounding sad while the other part was pure burning hatred. Courtney also grew angry as she remembered the event from earlier.

"He's a complete jerk who judges everybody if they don't reach his standards." Duncan's glare returned as he asked himself what this bastard had told her that had made her so bitter towards him.

"What did he do!? Did he insult you!? I'll murder him!" he demanded from her as he had now grabbed Courtney by her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. Courtney's eyes widened at this but she responded, nevertheless.

"He didn't say anything bad about me…" she mumbled, her gaze falling. "But he said that I'm…too good for you…and that I should find somebody a lot better…" she told him sadly and looking away. "He's such a jerk; he doesn't know how good you really are and neither does anybody else because, like I told you, my parents sent me here to try and get my mind off of you…I just ended up missing you more." Duncan's gaze fell and, soon, so did his hands. But, with those words, he realized just how much Courtney would defend him; how much she really _liked _him.

He let her go and continued walking towards her room. Courtney followed behind silently. They made it to her door. The young woman used her key to open the door and enter. Pushing the door open with one arm until it hit the wall and stayed there, she turned around to face Duncan.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she told him with a gentle smile.

"What, you don't want me to stay here with you?" he asked her playfully, to try and lighten the mood between then a little, too. "It'll be just like old times." He was, of course, referring to the time they had camped out over at the island and she had fallen asleep on his chest, snuggling with him the next morning. The former CIT rolled her eyes and a smile graced her features as she looked back to him.

"No, I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, to see your hand about halfway up my shirt, if you don't mind," she replied playfully in return. Duncan could only smile cockily.

"How'd you know?" he winked teasingly as his hands went to his pockets. Courtney shook her head.

"Night, Duncan," she said as she began to close her door. The Rebel put his foot in the way and brought his face up to hers before she could though.

"By the way," he began. "You look really good in that bikini." It was that simple comment that made Courtney blush heavily and widen her eyes greatly, suddenly realizing just how revealing her outfit was and that she had spent the past twenty minutes or so with Duncan.

"You…you're such a perv, Duncan!" she screamed, her eyes closed tensely with her head hung low. Now that she was distracted, Duncan took this opportunity to bring her lips into his. Courtney widened her eyes but she easily melted into him, forgetting how much of a good kisser he was. They both missed this feeling of their lips against each other. Moments later, he pulled away and began walking down the hall.

"Night Princess," he called, playfully, over his shoulder. Courtney tried to glare but she couldn't, even if he had stolen a kiss…she liked it and she couldn't possibly get mad at him for something so sweet. She watched him until he turned a corridor and was out of sight. Sighing dreamily, she closed her door finally and got ready for bed.

T—D—I

As Duncan was making his way to the elevator, he soon felt another soul behind him, following him. He stopped and his smile reversed to an angry frown as his brow tensed. The person behind him stopped as well. Looking over his shoulder, he was ever so slightly surprised to see that the person following him was the young man he had seen Courtney with at the pool, except he now had on a plain, dark green t-shirt with the black shorts and sandals.

"Finally noticed me, huh, Juvy?" The young man even had a nickname for him already.

_Cute, _Duncan thought sarcastically. He snorted.

"That's the best you can come up with, Buck Private?" the Rebel asked sarcastically as he had given the other young man a nickname of his own. Knowing Buck Private was one of the lowest ranks in the military; he felt it could insult the guy a little. Since he had that short 'military' cut, it fitted nicely. The other young man glared further at this, as he also knew very well what the Rebel meant with that.

"What did you tell Courtney!?" he demanded, taking a step forward with a clenched fist.

"I'm her boyfriend," Duncan smiled playfully a she said this, his back still facing the other young man but looking at him over his shoulder. "I can tell her whatever I want, don't you think?" His adversary continued glaring.

"Stay away from her, Juvy! She can find a hell of a lot better guys than you!" he explained angrily.

"Oh really?" Duncan looked at his nails falsely. "You think you could be one of those guys?"

"Hell yes!" the other replied. "At least _I've _never been to jail! Now stay away from her or, I swear, I'll take a paunch straight to your jaw!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Duncan replied sarcastically. "As if I've never taken a punch before, ha! I've taken that _and _much worse, Buck Private!" He began to walk away after he said this, obviously not scared in the least by this young man's pathetic excuse of a threat. He stopped suddenly, though.

"What did you say your name was again?" he questioned darkly.

"I never did, but it's Aaron, Juvy," the other teen replied heatedly.

"Aaron…I'll keep that in mind, Buck Private…consider yourself officially on my hit list," Duncan said cockily, continuing his walk towards the elevator. He continued to hear Aaron behind him, complaining and continuing to threaten him about staying away from Courtney and whatnot. Obviously not intimidated, he continued walking and eventually made it to the elevator, where he then proceeded on going back to his floor to go to his room.

T—D—I

**A/N: **Yay for threats XD and yay for kissy, lovey-dovey-ness :3 that was a cute scene, don't you guys think!? Duncan stealing a kiss…he is a Rebel, after all :D Anyway, please R&R, no flames ;D thanks!


End file.
